A series of factorially designed studies were conducted to ascertain the influence of dietary protein and salt in the incidence of stroke in the stroke prone rat strain. The direct involvement of DRS personnel in this project has been discontinued because it was not possible to monitor the blood pressure of test animals as well as could be accomplished by NHLBI.